Rein
by BlakRein
Summary: A set of Oneshots revovling around my OCs, Rein a mage and Maria a swordswomen and my other OCs. Humor awaits, Language. On Haitus, check Profile for details.
1. Chapter 1

Guten Morgan alle, I finally got around to typing this up, this is my first attempt at a Ragnarök-based fanfiction. Mz germa report took up a few minutes of my morning, and im in a typing mood today.

DISCLAIMER: I DO **NOT **OWN RAGNARÖK ONLINE, FOR THAT IS OWNED BY _GRAVITY_ NOT ME

X

Rein awoke to see strong sunlight steaming directly into his eyes. After staring at the light for a bit, he yelped in pain and aruptly fell out of his bed down to the floor. Landing head first, he rubbed his head moaning out a colourful string of words. Rein got up of the usual perfectly clean room and started to stretch. Walking over to his backpack he extracted his smooth new silver-lined magician robes, Geffen made. After changing his clothes quickly he exited the room to find that Maria was still out training in the Morroc heat.

Rein sighed, "It's too hot here to train in the daytime," which was true, it was 13:56. Rein often slept in late.

Just then the apartment door opened to show a long-haired short blonde standing in the doorway covered in sweat. Her hair fell to her knees, "I'm back..." she got out before walking over to the couch, collapsing on it.

"Maria, no shower? I think hell just froze over," The black-haired male said with sarcasm, shaking his head, while pouring two bowls of cereal. He walked over to the couch, handed Maria a bowl, and plopped down on the couch.

"Shut up Rein, I'm too damn tired tired," Maria huffed starting on her cereal, "I killed some monsters and on my way back two rouges tried to block my path, so I kicked their arses."

"Aah... that's why your tired and grouchy," Rein yawned, remembering back to when they first met.

X

They met when he had just passed the magician test and was exiting the academy, before a novice crashed right into him. Although he apologized right away, she tsked at him and tried to run away. He ran up to her and grabbed her wrist, asking for her name and if she wanted to got adventuring with him. The request surprised both of them; Rein was a loner and put on a polite smile to fit in, and Maria had just ran into him and she hadn't even apologized yet. "W-well... ohkai*, the name's Maria and you better not get in my way, ohkai?"

"Okay."

X

The two of them had gotten a long way since then; Maria had become a swordswoman, they killed off the Orc lord and Maya both boss-level monsters, they joined a thief named Aka, traveled to Comodo, got robbed just about blind by Aka, got their stuff back and left Aka in the deep end of Comodo dungeon to die, and now Maria was training to become a Knight although Rein still refused to be promoted to the next job. They had been through a lot together. Maria finally summoned up the courage to tell him, she rested her head on his slouched shoulder, "Hey Rein?" This got his attention, "What?"

"I love you," was all Maria said before wrapping her arms around the taller male's waist, pulling him into a soft gentle hug.

"Me too, me too," Rein said standing up, dragging her up as well, "But first, take a shower, exercise smells bad."

Maria stood up, then she pulled his curly shoulder-length hair, "Fine I will," she huffed indignantly before she stuck out her tongue and stomped off.

X

Please Read and Review. By the way: * - I decided to change Maria's word choice a bit and changed it to what one of my friends text okay as.

Tschüss!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you pudopudo for the idea to dip into Rein and Maria's past, so dankeschön pudopudo. This will involve Rein and Maria trying to get her a promotion to the swordswomen job and their time in Izlude. Enjoy the story and please read and review, I reply to every review when I have a chance to get to a terminal with internet (excluding my psp) and I realized that the first chapter after I uploaded it has 666 words, funny right?

DISCLAIMER: I do _**not **_own any copyrighted material in this fanfiction, Ragnarök online is owned by Gravity Corp.

X

Rein and Maria got through the front gates of Izlude, both tired from the amount of monster that they faced along the way from Prontera, as the Kafra service in Izlude wasn't functioning. Maria sheathed her scratched, cracked, and nipped cutter as they walked towards the town square. Maria spun around, her then shoulder-length hair sparkling, "So wheres the job changer?"

"Dunno, but these sloppy warriors are irritating me..." Rein said, his minor perfectionist disorder starting to kick up as he saw swordsmen and knights in the tavern belching and being crude, their colourful words flowing easily into the open air. Obviously he wasn't alone in this irritation, as many shopkeepers were complaining about how rude people are nowadays and a small group of flower girls and one tailor were gossiping about a few of the heathens in the tavern.

Maria blushed as she heard a few words that wouldn't even have a chance to come out of _her _mouth. She quickly dragged him into a nearby store. Weapons lined the wall of the store, "Di-Did you hear what they said!" Maria stuttered as she stared at Rein, who wasn't listening to her, "Did you hear what they said REIN!"

"Hmm... what?"

Maria pulled Rein's 6 foot tall self to her height by the collar and punched him between the eyes with her other fist, "I asked you if you hear what they said?"

"...Yeah I did hear them and their sloppy selves," Rein answered her correcting his heavily abused glasses.

All of a sudden there was a crash and they rushed outside to find a warlock with a fireball in one hand and the other fireball burning an unlucky swordsman. "Hey, tone it down! You're obviously irritating these citizens and you're really pissing me off!" The warlock said brushing his curly long blood-red hair out of his eyes. Just then a knight rushed towards him with a death scythe in hand ready to slaughter the advanced wizard. The warlock simply summoned a ice wall, trapping the knight's scythe in it. Then he shot a 'jupitel thunder' through the ice slamming into the knight, frying him into unconsciousness. Then two warriors, both high knights, tried to kill him from behind before the warlock muttered two words, "Jack Frost..." then ice spiked out of the ground in a snowflake formation, skewering the two in the process. "Ignorant children, you shall be punished... chain lightning..." The lightning electrocuted all the hostiles in the area, paralyzing them.

Rein and Maria stood there in awe as they saw the warlock effortlessly silence the mob of fighters. The warlock noticed Rein through crowd, circling around a building and appearing behind them to avoid attention. "Hey there Rein," the warlock said causing Rein to jump in surprise.

Finally catching his breath Rein replied, "You scared me Akuku,"

Just then Maria interjected, "Not to rude or anything, but you know this smart ass?" she said pointing to Rein.

"Yes, I do... anyways, Rein what are you doing in Izlude of all places? Training a rookie?" Akuku asked Rein taking a sidewards glace at Maria's novice uniform.

"Something like that," Rein said with a sheepish smile.

"Well anyways, Euphemism wanted to know if you had made any ground in working at your own pace," Akuku flinched as he remembered the eldest Kaiser sibiling's exact words and tone 'Got find that lazy brother of ours, will you. If not you may find your library in flames, got it?' she had said with a heavily sugarcoated tone which scared anyone with a conscious into fear, even deaf. "She threatened me with burning my library too..."

"Ah... tell her I became a mage finally and made a friend," Rein said putting his hand on Maria's shoulder, "A soon-to-be swordswomen."

"Well I'll tell her, goodbye Rookie and big brother!" Akuku waved to them as he walked across the street, flicked a comet down on a nearby building, and warped away.

"What the hell..." Maria said taking a look at the smashed building, which turned out to be a bar, "How am I going to get a good drink now?"

"Don't worry, anyways lets get to the academy now," Rein said bending down to pick up a piece of paper Akuku dropped, it was a highly detailed map; obviously Euphemism's work as Akuku drew very badly.

X

After they got to the academy Maria signed up right away and entered the maze in which the test took place in. After some frustrating attempts at the maze, she pulled out a few of Akuku's scrolls that Rein gave her, "Fireball Level 10!" she yelled sending off a fireball that made a hole through many walls. She quickly ran through them before stopping at the end, and turned to see a shocked instructor. "Who said I couldn't use spells?" she smiled innocently as she received her license to become a swordswomen and exited the dungeon.

X

Maria received her swordswomen uniform and went into a nearby female restroom to change into it. When she exited Rein spoke from behind her, leaning on the wall, "Whats all the looks were getting? Wait, did you actually use one of those scrolls during the test?" Rein said clutching his stomach trying to hold in his laughter.

Maria huffed, "So what if I made a couple dozen holes through the walls, its not against the rules," she crossed her arms, "Come on, people are staring," she said as she dragged Rein out of the building and over to a nearby inn.

X

After Maria dragged them into the inn, 'Excalibur Inn', they tried to order two rooms but all they had left was one left, room 014, they settled for that, paid and then walked to their room. Upon entering the room they saw although it was fancy and clean it was very small. A medium sized bed, bathtub, sink, and desk all stuffed in the small room with the only walls being the ones around them, but there was a great view of the town from their window.

"Don't you dare mess up this room, its going to stay nice and clean," Rein warned a he made himself a spot on the soft carpet.

"Aw don't be such a killjoy, the maid are paid to clean it," Maria said before pouncing face-first into the bed.

"The maids are paid to clean after uncivilized heathens," Rein commented.

"Ha! Didn't you say on the way here that humans are just like monsters, uncivilized hypocrites who only cause wars and pain," Maria mocked as she rolled over, counting the paint dots on the ceiling.

"So you listened to my rambling, good job, move over," Maria obeyed as Rein took a spot next to her, "I'm gonna take a nap, tell me when its time for dinner."

"Ohkai."

X

So how was chapter two? So far this is the only chapter of mine that has never been written on paper. Also I had to use Ragnarök online and Ratemyserver [dot] net as resources, as I haven't played in months and I normally play on Prvt servers, which have job changer npcs, so I had to look for the swordsman job change quest. By the way Akuku is based directly off my warlock in-game power and all, I have mastered all spells and the like; he even nukes my Glt Cross which has +4 equipment, the accessories, the armor, boots, mantle, and helmet are all from Satan Morroc as well. Think of Akuku and Rein's attitude towards rude people as my voice in the matter, also Euphemism is my female Genetic in-game.

Please Read and Review

Tschüss!


	3. Chapter 3

Good Morning... I watched all of shuffle!, got sick (worst), then snowed in, watched all of Shiki and Blessing of the Campanella, and finally wrote this after all that. So sorry about not updating.

Disclaimer: I do _**not **_own Ragnarök Online; Gravity does.

X

After leaving the town of Izlude they made their way to Geffen then carried on to outer Geffen fields. After the two of them made their way past a group of kobolds, Rein let out a low whine and collapsed face-down, "I Can't go any longer..." he mumbled into the dirt.

"Oh stop complaining," Maria said grabbing the back of his collar and begun to drag Rein across the ground, effectively getting dirt in his mouth. Rein lifted his head, glared at Maria, then spit some Midgard dirt.

After this small exchange a roar shook from the trees and the two young adventurers were charged at by two orc warriors. Maria released Rein's collar and rushed towards the demi-humans, throwing her sheathe and bag to the ground. "Magnum Break!" Maria swung her sword in a full roundhouse throwing the orcs back; one into a nearby tree and another hit the ground, neck snapping on impact. Then Rein quickly casted thunderbolt, paralyzing an orc lady who tried to kill Maria from behind. Maria swung her sword back, the tip slitting its throat. Collapsing the orc gave it's final breath.

"Well that was a surprise," Rein said stashing away his rod, "Are you hurt at all?"

"No, not really," Maria said looking all around for any wounds. As this was happening, a poporing hopped over and ate Maria's carelessly discarded backpack and hopped away looking for more food. Maria walked back over to Rein and found that she couldn't find her backpack. "Where the hell did it go?" she said scouting the area for it. When Rein walked behind her to help her look for it, she spun around accidentally hitting him in the face with the hilt of her still drawn sword.

"Ow...ow...ow...," Rein doubled over in pain, caressing his own face.

"Oh, sorry about that," Maria apologized before looking over his shoulder to see a poporing. After it noticed to was found out, it started hopping away quickly from it's apparent death before Maria provoked it. The poporing spun around and charged at her before a blur of green swiftly snatched the poporing and crushed it, the common loot along with her backpack fell to the ground. That green blur showed its self as an orc lord. Drawing her sword she rushed at the orc lord and Rein, who had partially composed himself, holding his nose, casted 'frost diver' freezing the monster so Maria could lay a direct hit.

The orc lord stumbled back before throwing its fist into Maria's stomach. The hit sent her midair backward. Rein rushed over catching her before the hit the ground, "Are you okay?"

Maria tried to maintain her balance, "Yeah, just hurts like hell! That thing can sure lay a punch," she continued as she held her stomach.

"Wait right here okay?" Before she could answer he walked up to the giant demi-human and casted soul strike, bashing the orc and leaving some holes in it's body. He continued this treatment till the Orc was immobile and couldn't even lift its arm to protect it's self, "Alright, your turn," Rein called back to Maria.

Maria walked over to the dying orc, "Die bastard," she thrust her bloodied sword into the orc's skull, silencing it for good. After that she walked up to her slimy backpack, slung it over her shoulders and the duo decided to return to Geffen.

X

When they attempted to go back to Geffen to rest up, night fell too quickly as they reached a weak part of Geffen fields. They agreed on setting camp up on the west-Geffen bridge. "Hey thanks Rein, you saved me more than I can count today."

Rein however had been counting and decided to poke some fun at her, "So, you can't count past two? Really impressive,"

"Rein! That was a figure of speech and I'm trying to be serious here," Maria complained, "But really, thank you, I would have died without you."

Rein replied with a simple nod and fell backwards to the ground, using his cloak for a pillow, "Good night."

X

So how was it? R&R, I'm going to eat toast to think of the next chapter. By the way, anyone how has endurance/1-mile runs later in school, they are tiring as shit; I almost fell asleep in the class after Gym.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello All. By the way, the toast didn't help me think (ref. previous author's note) but avoiding Algebra CP did. Anyways on the show.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the rights to Ragnarök Online; Gravity does.

X

After giving up on traveling to Morroc by foot; the two decided to spend some zeny on a kafra warp. They appeared in the desert town, with the stereotypical dust flying into them.

"Lets go find an inn to stay at," Rein suggested swiftly walking toward a nearby inn and spun out of the way of a thief to avoid being pick pocketed.

Maria ran to catch up to him, "and we can go to a good bar while we're here," she added following the mage to an elaborate white inn.

X

"Wow," Maria stated as she hit the air conditioning of the inn's interior.

"The sign here says 'fully imported from Geffen'," Rein read, then he walked over to the front desk to check in, "Hey! One room or two!" he shouted over his shoulder to Maria.

Maria pretended to think, then she shouted out, "One!"

Rein turned back around to the front desk's receptionist and asked her, "One room please."

"Okay, wait right here please," the receptionist replied and walked into the back to get the room keys. Rein looked back to seen Maria and a female thief conversing. The thief's flared-out violet hair shook every time it was her turn to talk. "Sir, here are your keys," Rein turned around and accepted the keys from the employee. Then he handed her 50z for their room.

"Thank you," Rein looked at the keys, 'Room 13', Rein picked his bag off the ground and called Maria, "Come on Maria." As he started towards the hallway, Maria and the thief stood up off the ground, dusted themselves off, and said their goodbyes.

Maria caught up with Rein and the two of them went to room 13 and got set up. While hanging up her armour and robes in the closet and changed into casual clothes she said, "Her name's Aka, the thief, and she wanted to know if we wanted to go adventuring in Ant Hell tomorrow, so how 'bout it?"

"Hmm... Okay, I don't see why not," Rein said stacking and organizing his stuff perfectly in the corner.

"Hey, Rein, Question."

"Shoot Away."

"You seem pretty powerful, so why don't you change jobs? Your experienced enough."

"Simple, I don't feel like it. So when you get a job promotion, what will you choose? Knight or Crusader?" Rein asked.

"Eh... don't know; probably Knight, I'm not to enthusiastic about all that holy stuff."

"Well whatever," Rein said getting dressed into some heavy pants, a red and black striped jacket, and some metal boots. The duo left the room and out to the local bar so Maria could get drunk off her ass and Rein would get her to the room safely. Who knows how many criminals of Morroc would attack a lone drunk woman.

X

The next day Rein dressed himself, placed Maria's clothes on the bed, and pulled her hungover self off the bed so sh could dress herself, 'Shes not hungover enough to not get dressed, anyways we have to meet up with this Aka today.' While Rein walked into the bathroom to change, Maria pulled herself off the floor, where she fell and painstakingly got dressed in her common Swords-women clothes.

Just then a large explosion blew out a window from the floor below, "Oh fucking shit! What the hell was that!" Maria screamed out curses and Rein walked out of the bathroom and asked, "What was that?"

Maria answered, "No fucking idea, but it shredded my hungover head," then she walked over to the window and looked out. She saw shards of glass everywhere and a burnt, blackened Lif that was laying on the sand knocked out. Just then an alchemist in gold and brown uniform jumped out the window and ran over to the Lif apologizing over and over to her. "Hey what was that?" Maria shouted out the window holding her pounding head, every word striking pain.

The alchemist looked up and apologized to Maria, "I'm sorry, I accidentally droped an explosive potion and it blew 'Lif' out the window."

Maria turned back to Rein and explained quickly, "Alchemist dropped an explosive and blew out a window."

"Ah... He could join us to Ant Hell, Explosion = Fire and Ants + Fire = Death," Rein suggested, then he walked over to Maria and stuck his head out, "Hey want to go adventuring with us?"

"Sure, my name's Robert Gustav Regen; And you are?" Robert inquired.

"Rein Kaiser, nice to meet you Robert; And if Maria her insults you," Rein jerked his thumb back at her, "She has a heavy hangover, so shes irritable right now, Okay?"

"So I'm irritable huh? Well get out," Maria said grabbing Rein by the ankles and flipped him out the window.

"I see," Robert said holding out his hand to help Rein up, "Let me take care of Lif first," he rushed over to the homunculus and helped her inside to help clean her up.

"Excuse me but may you be Rein?" A voice inquired from behind Rein.

"Uh, yes I am," Rein confirmed as he turned around and saw Aka their, "Oh, Aka right?"

"Good, Maria told you my name," Aka smiled then looked around confused, "Wheres Maria?"

"Well shes back up in the room, her hangover worsened when that explosion went off," Rein told her, "Oh and we're bringing along two guests with us if that's okay with you; He's a alchemist by the name of Robert and his Lif.

"That's alright, more the merrier," Aka smiled before noticing the glass shrapnel littering the ground, "Whats with the glass?"

"Robert dropped an explosive and accidentally blew Lif out the window."

"Oh, well I'm going to look for Maria. Bye for now," Aka bowed before running off towards the hotel entrance dodging bystanders along the way.

X

So if finally introduced Aka; I meant for Robert and Lif to come into the story later but he just fit here plus I occasionally love torture my characters: Maria's hangover, Lif getting blown out a window, and Rein getting thrown out one. By the way Next chapter they hopefully with be fighting Maya. Please Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Has anyone watched 'Gosick'? Its a new 2011 anime, with three episodes so far.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any copyrighted material.

X

As the group walked across the burning sograt desert Rein whined out, "How much longer?"

"What, you tired already?" Robert mocked as he walked backwards.

"It's not very nice to mock others, think of karma," Lif spoke in a quite voice.

Robert tilted his head towards Lif, "Yeah, yeah, whatev-" as he was speaking he tripped over a random bone sticking out, landing on his back.

Aka, who had led them through the desert, had turned around to face everyone else, "Come on Rein, its only a little bit longer till we get there, see," she said and pointed over a few sand dunes to a bone circle, "You can already see the bone teeth of Ant Hell."

"Oh, just get going whiny arse," Maria got behind Rein and pushed him down the sand dune kicking up sand. When Rein stopped falling a large ant crawled across him, carrying food, ignoring him completely. The rest of the group caught up to the collapsed mage and carried on to the entrance, " We're here, lets get out of this sun," Aka Suggested as she dashed inside to the dark caves of Ant Hell.

X

"Its beautiful," Maria and Lif murmured as they saw the torches illuminating the eggs and some sort of matter glowed on the walls and ceiling.

Then Robert started climbing one of the walls to retrieve some of the glowing substance on the ceiling, "I'm going to figure out what this stuffs made off," Then he held out a handful and jumped off, nearly landing on an ant. Then he slid the stuff off his gloves into a jar that Lif was holding out.

They continued deeper, killing occasional hordes of Ants and Vitatas until they reached a largish room, depressed in the middle. All the nearby ants scurrying around a large bug with a nude girl attached to the head, a Maya.

"Kill it!" Maria screamed handing Lif her back and rushed out at the Maya. The Maya noticing Maria, ordered the ants to attack her. Maria released a magnum break slashing the ants and splattering their their guts on the walls. Then Rein dashed behind Maya and unleashed a string of firebolts to distract Maya from Maria and Robert lit and launched a few molotov cocktails at it. Aka followed Maria path cutting away any nearby monsters.

Maya slashed in fury and one slash sent Rein deeper inside the caves. "Damn you!" Maria jumped up at Maya and thrust her blade into Maya's throat, twisting the blade to widen the bleeding. Robert supported by taking out his 'Gullitine' axe and slit the veins of Maya's legs open and Aka ran off to find Rein with Lif. The great Maya fell to the floor, and choked on its own blood filling it's lungs.

Meanwhile, Aka was yelling out for Rein, "Rein! Where are you Rein?"

"Right up here, look up," Aka looked up to see Rein sticking out of a tunnel looking disheveled with his hair hanging down, also gripping the edge to prevent falling and snapping his neck on the ground, "First off, how did you get up?"

Rein who was slowly slipping replied shaking slightly, "When I got knocked flying I bounce off a egg and got shot into this tunnel, can you help me?"

"Sure, stay right there," Aka shouted befroe running up the wall and pulling Rein out, turning him in midair so he landed on his feet.

"Arg... that hurt," Rein had twisted his ankle when he hit the floor.

"Wait a second please," Lif spoke as she laid Maria's bag on the floor and floated over to where Rein was sitting, "Please stay still," Lif asked as she lifted his leg and started to cast some healing magic on his ankle.

"So here's where all of you were," Maria shouted as she and Robert ran towards them carrying the loot from Maya's corpse. Then Maria jumped forward landing on Rein. When she saw Lif healing his ankle she asked with concern, "Are you ohkai?"

"Yeah, i'm alright," he assured her, "thank you Lif,"he thanked Lif as she finished healing him.

"No problem," she said floating back to Robert.

"Did something happen?" Maria asked.

"Nothing serious, I fell and twisted my ankle, nothing bad."

"We better get back to Morroc soon, the desert is as cold as Niflhelm at night," Aka interjected.

"Right lets go," Robert suggested and pulled Rein up off the ground.

X

E/N: So how was it, sorry that I was a bit late on updating.

- Tschüss!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: No announcement

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING COPYRIGHTED.**

X

The party was holed up in a Morrocan hotel, attempting to figure out where to travel next.

"Where should we go next?" Rein asked sitting back against a wall.

Robert rolled over on the bed, "Well, where have you been going?"

"We've been wandering from town to town really," Maria said putting her chin on Lif's head, and Lif sighed at the action. After they arrived back at Morroc and Maria had got a good look at Lif, she practically tackled her. Lif thought, 'this human finds me cute? It's kinda awkward."

Aka spoke up from her seat on the window sill, "Hey! Hey! I know,"

"Then what?" Robert said bored.

"Comodo, we could vacation and everything," Aka explained cheerfully.

"Do we _have_ to do anything?" Rein asked, "If so, then no."

Aka sighed and walked over to Rein pulling him up to his feet, "You don't have to do much; just get real drunk, party, and relax," Then Rein sat back down.

"Booze? Count me in," Maria said punching her hand into the air.

Lif promptly got up and sat beside Rein before explaining, "I don't associate with drunks," Maria began to protest and reached out to Lif.

Robert raised his hand, "I'm in, I'm due for a vacation; how 'bout you Rein, Lif?"

"If you go I'll go," Lif said.

There was a moment of silence before Rein spoke up, "Alright, I'll go. I wont do anything probably just gamble," then Rein unfolded a world map on the floor, "Alright, if we're going to Comodo; first we cross the Sograt Desert, then if we continue west through Comodo beach, we'll enter thorough East Comodo Caves. Alright with everyone?"

Aka agreed, "It's cheaper this way, Kafra warp would put a dent in the budget."

After no one objected Rein concluded, "Alright, tomorrow afternoon we leave."

Lif looked up at Rein and asked, "Why afternoon?"

Maria sighed, "Cause he moves at his own pace, which means he wakes up past noon and we leave after he's ready. He fails at others' schedules," Maria then crawled over to them, picked Rein's rod up off the floor and hit him on the head with it, "In other words he's a lazy arse."

"Ah."

X

As the party was exiting the hotel, Robert accidentally bumped into a red-clothed man with short blonde hair, "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

The man had a broken, shallow voice as if tortured, "No, I'm sorry it was my fault and word of advice; the sandstorms have been picking up so there's an increase in Sandmen, be careful," he finished before heading his own way to a couple of cloaked figures, '_Hey Artz, I think they were the ones Euphy and Akuku were looking for,_' '**Well we better go tell them first,**'

Robert as everyone was heading for the south gate he thought, 'he seems familiar.'

"Is something wrong?" Lif asked Robert.

"Uh... no, nothing's wrong," he answered and they left the semi-safe walls of Morroc into the violent unforgiving Sograt desert.

X

They were surrounded on all sides by about forty-odd Sandmen. Magic and chemicals were quite ineffective and blade objects fail to leave permanent injuries. On the edge of defeat a blur of red dashed through the mob, slaying in quick succession. Then following behind a ice storm mixed with heavy acid rained down, dissolving the stragglers.

The remaining sandmen were quick to retreat. "Are you alright?" the Man from Morroc asked.

Aka stuttered a bit, "Ye-Yeah, I-I think so, thank you."

Rein diverted his eye from the stranger and saw Akuku and Euphemism standing a bit away patiently. He shouted out to them, "Hey Akuku, Euphemism! Come over here!"

Akuku mumbled something as they approached before getting punched in the side of the head by Euphemism.

Maria also looked away from the boasting Man who called himself Artz to see Rein talking to a girl and a familiar looking warlock... oh yeah it's Akuku. She ran up to the three and said, "Hey there Akuku," she also recalled Izlude. How dare he destroy a bar like that.

Akuku smiled, "Hey there Maria," Then he proceeded to introduce her, "Euphemism, this person is Maria; the one Rein's been traveling with. And Maria, this is Euphemism, eldest of the Kaisers and the one who keeps me and the 'lazy ass'," he jerked his thumb at Rein, "in line."

Euphemism held out her hand and shook hands with Maria, "Thank you for taking care of Rein for me."

Rein decided to oppose that statement, "Hey, its the other way around, I take care of her."

Akuku sighed, "Has she not kept you company and and been an ally? Sure you helped her become a swordswoman, but if you didn't help her you would still be in Geffen snoozing."

Behind them a flash of light erupted and it revealed the blond MALE Artz to reveal a short female with a black bob cut, "Finally, my turn," Aka realized the person she was talking up a storm to had become a girl.

Aka was only able to say unintelligible syllables before letting out a "What the Niflheim?"

Maria and the Kaiser siblings returned and Euphemism asked, "Your turn Seth?"

'Seth' nodded her head, "Yep Euphy, although it was sorta hard to subdue Artz's pride."

Lif floated over to Seth and poked her face, "Who are you?'

Seth laughed befroe sitting down, "I'm Seth, a Gemini-s58."

X

How was it? I have chapter seven done, but still have to type it.

- Tchüss


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for awhile, I've been incredibly lazy and have been watching a new marathon of anime.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL

X

Robert looked surprised, "You mean your a Lighthalzen Gemini?"

Seth nodded before lying back on the sand. Maria was ignorant of everything said, and with a confused face, "What's a Gemini?"

Euphemism quickly asked Aka who was still in her stupor, "Can-I-sit-here-thank-you," before sitting on Aka, clearing her throat she explained, "A Gemini is one of the results of Lighthalzen's humanoid experiments. Seth and Artz here," she motioned her hand to said Gemini, "were once separate people but some of Lighthalzen's head scientists succeeded in fusing the two of them together albeit unstable and unwilling,"

"Oh..."

Akuku spoke up quickly, "We came here fro more than to save your arses; we came to deliver a message to Robert here."

Euphemism cleared her throat yet again, "Yes, the alchemy guild wants a word with you about that Artificial Yggdrasil Leaf you you succeeded in forming. Also while Robert is absent, Seth and Artz will assist you, no objections?" She looked condescending upon the group, "Okay, then its settled,"

Robert thought for a moment, "If I leave, is it possible for Lif to stay with them?"

"Yes it is,"

Robert turned back to Lif who was still poking Seth, "Do you want to come with me to the guild or stay with Rein and the others longer?"

Lif shivered at the thought of going back to that hellish guild, they always seemed to want to experiment on her, "Stay with Seth,"

"Okay, lets go Kaiser," Robert said walking towards Euphemism, "Eat good while I'm away, okay Lif?"

Lif nodded and Euphemism got off the confused Aka who had just been aware someone had been sitting on her (And she was heavy, what did she carry, Lead weights?)

Seth pulled herself up and helped Aka up, leaving an Aka imprint in the sand, "Come on, we're going to Comodo right?"

Rein replied, "Yeah, we should try to make it before sunrise. Comodo monsters are relatively calm and civil at night in that region,"

"Yeah," Seth smiled radiantly in acknowledgment. Then the party continued on with Maria occasionally taking glances at Seth, 'I'm not that oblivious, I can see that she also likes _my_ Rein," Maria frowned in jealousy. Seth glanced back at Maria, taking in her face, "Frowns cause wrinkles you know?"

X

Walking through the forest and beaches of Comodo outskirts Seth go bored, letting go of Lif's hand, and drew a blood stained scalpel out of her crimson robes and begun to flip it. Aka drifted over to Seth and asked what kind of knife it was. Seth nonchalantly answered, "Tooth blade, very sharp. It could slit your veins in seconds with no resistance, even from light armour,"

The group saw in the sandy distance a mob of Seals led by some bird-thing. It squawked and the Seals advanced quickly towards them, and Maria and Aka lead a countering head-on-assault.

'**Can I fight now?**' Artz voice rang through Seth's head, 'No, we need to gauge their strength for now,'

'**Whatev,**'

While Rein dropped some lightning storms on clusters at a time, Lif and Seth relaxed against the supplies, bags, and other misc goods.

Rein backed up and shouted out, "Help us out Seth!"

Seth shifted in her spot, 'I want to see your three prowess to make an accurate example of the party's skill. This determines how compitent you three are," 'But that Bird-thingy looks tasty, might taste like chicken or seaweed,'

Seth smiled when Maria and Rein worked in perfect harmony, Maria keeping the leader on it's toes and Rein expertly struck the monsters trying to blind-sight Maria.

Lif and Seth clapped when Maria succeeded in cutting down the leader and Aka silenced the remaining Seals. Lif commented, "Good job everyone,"

Seth stood up and announced, "Overall good work but may need some work, I give you a A-. Maria, Rein you two preformed excellent together and Aka I noticed you cutting away a bulk of enemies and protected them from monsters trying to flank them,"

Aka smiled, "Thanks, did Artz see too?"

Seth laughed nervously rubbing the back of her neck, "Uh, yeah... He gave it a D- though,"

X

They made their way through the uneventful Eastern Comodo caves encountering very few opponents along their path. Then they entered the torch lit village of Comodo, the light burning into their dark-accustomed eyes. Immediately they made their way to a local inn, which hovever, had only one large room vacant.

The girls entered first, putting away their equipment and changing into civilian clothes. Maria choose some blue jean Capris, white polo, and black and violet pinstriped converses. Seth clothed herself in green short shorts and a black short-sleeve dress shirt, no shoes. Lif Lif wore a simple white sundress Robert had bought for her in Morroc. And Aka chose some rather large cargo shorts with a white t-shirt and flip flops. As they left the room, Rein took a double take before entering the room himself.

When the girls started down the hall Seth grabbed Maria's wrist, "I have to talk to Maria for a sec, okay," then she pulled Maria back a bit behind a plant.

X

Once they got behind the plant Maria asked sharply, "What do we have to talk about?"

Seth put her hands as to plead innocence, "I just go to tell you somethin'," Seth bent down to Maria's height and whispered something in her ear and dashed down the hall.

Maria stood in a blushing haze, 'Did she just say that Rein and I would make a great couple? I guess she doesn't love Rein then, good,' Then she saw Rein exiting the room in some plaid Bermuda shorts, white tennis shoes, and white tank. Maria ran up to him and jumped onto his back in a piggyback position, climbing up to sit around his neck.

"Huh, Maria?"

Maria looked down and said, "I was waiting doe you, now go," She ended with a confident voice and pointed forward.

"Yah, Yah, Yah," Rein mumbled, repositioning Maria before making his way down the hallway.

X

They were about to go down the stairs when Rein suggested, "You should get off me now,"

"Why, I like it up her it makes me feel tall and important,"

"You might run into a pipe or something on the way down," He warned.

Maria retorted pridefully, "Soooo... I won't hit anything,"

Rein sighed, "Whatever," and started down the staircase, and not even halfway down, Maria's head made a metallic clang with a pipeline.

"Aw SHIT! That hurt you fuckin' fag pole!" Maria cursed out the pole while putting pressure on her forehead wound.

"Like I said, it would have been better if you had got off," Rein said glancing up at her annoyed and pained face. Rein put her down and moved her hands from her face, "Here," then he kissed her forehead to ease the pain, "Better now?"

"Yea-Yeah," Maria stuttered and Aka's voice rang up the stairwell, "Come on, we're waiting on you two,"

Rein gave Maria his hand and they rushed down the stairs to met the newly rising sun, away from the dark stairwell.

X

So how was it? Oh and by the way the idea of Maria running into a pole came from this: http:/ www . youtube . com / watch ? v=Dmy_7luno3w (remove spaces). Its from Chrome Shelled Regios and at the end it shows Felli riding on 'Fon-Fon's (What she calls Layfon) shoulders and runs into a pole. Please tell me how I'm doing, okay. I have a few more chapter ready and just have to get around to those.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL PRESENTED IN THIS DOCUMENT, THEY BELONG WITH THEIR CURRENT RIGHTHOLDERS!

READ FIRST: There is some slightish yuri near the end of the chapter, so if you don't want to read then don't. If you want to read the chapter but not the yuri then skip the rest of the chapter from Prontera the Clothing Shop onward. If you don't care then read on.

X

When Maria and Rein made their way outside the searched fro the others and found them waiting at a nearby table. When the two sat down with the rest of them a waiter came out to them to take their order, "May I get anything for you?" he asked taking out a notepad and pencil.

Maria laid against the table rubbing her forehead, "Seth... you can go first,",'Damn, a headache's coming on.'

"Sure," she replied before turning the the patient Comodo waiter, "Hm, I think I'll have a diet soda, large king crab, and a side of fries,"

"Alright,"

Then Aka ordered, "I'll take a small salad and a glass of distilled water,"

The waiter muttered scribing down the order, "Small salad, distilled water..."

Lif was still looking at the man before the silence told her that it was her turn to order, "Huh - oh sorry, I'll take a large salad and some hot tea, unsweetened please,"

"Okay,"

Rein yawned, "I'll take some ramen noodles with nori and a diet soda,"

"Cheapest beer and bread available," Maria stated right after Rein finished ordering, "I need to numb this headache." The waiter finished writing down her and Rein's order, "Thank you, your orders will be here soon," he left to go back to the kitchen.

Seth leaned back in her chair taking in the view of the outdoor restaurant, "Say, Baka-Aka, why such a small order? I can understand Lif getting a salad cause she's a lif-homunculus and is practically a kid, but your at least a young adult,"

Aka retorted, "I need to keep my weight low to keep agile; but why did you order so much, your gonna get fat it you keep it up."

The gemini's stomach growled, "Isn't it obvious, first I don't starve myself and second I need to eat enough for me _and _Artz's energy,"

Lif began to draw all over a paper the restaurant gave to children to draw on, then looked up when Maria ended the argument, "Please shut the hell up, you can argue later when i'm good and drunk, alright? Good,"

The two quieted instantly and the waiter came back with a waitress and they started to pass out the orders to everyone. The waiter said, "Here ya go," placing the last order, a large salad, in front of Lif. Lif thanked him and he replied politely, "No problem, if you have any problems or questions feel free to ask, I'll put the bill here, okay?" then went on to serve other customers.

"Dig in," Rein said before eating a few noodles.

Looking down at her food Lif wondered, "Too bad Robert can't be here and eat good food with us,"

Seth shook a crab leg at her, talking with crab in her mouth, "He's with Euphy and Akuku, they buy the most exquisite foods there are, so he's eating in luxury; even if Euphy cooks abnormally with beakers and hydrogen-fueled torches, also the occasional scalpel, she can cook good."

Lif's mood brightened considerably, "That's good then,"

They all continued on their meals with little interruptions such as some of Seth's crab _accidentally_ ricocheting at Aka or Maria falling out of her chair in a drunken haze. Then they paid for their meals, quite cheap actually for the quality of the food, and made their way to the beach, with Seth and Lif supporting Maria as thy were the three shortest.

Seth helped Maria into the shaded sand under a tree and ran out to the ocean. Lif was about to do the same when Maria pulled her back, resulting in them idly watching everyone. Rein, Seth, and Aka got into a sandball fight, with Rein and Seth teaming up on Aka.

Maria cut some of the drunk facade and asked, "Hey, Lif."

"What is it Drunk?" Lif held her nose, due to hating the smell of fermented alcohol.

"What do you think of everyone?"

"Everyone as in our group or the world?"

"Group,"

"Well Aka is okay, a little to cheerful and a bit shady, but okay; Rein's one of the few people I know and respect that I haven't seen drink and seems responsible but his is also lazy; Seth's, well, shes a good person and a sorta beautiful; Artz is scary, his voice and eyes are horrible; Euphemism and Akuku seem to be nice people," Maria laughed at this, Lif didn't say anything explicitly negative about anyone buy Artz and it was the honest truth, he was a scary in a twisted sort of way, "Then theres you, you always find a way to get drunk, you act aggressive and rash in battle, your nice to me, and your nice to me, and you seem to like Rein, so yeah, your you."

Maria sat up a bit and threw a sandball at Aka but missed completely, "Good, I hope you like it with us,"

"I do,"

Then Aka taking revenge for Maria's attempt to get her kicked up a large amount of sand at them. But the sand never hit as Rein quickly cast 'Stone Curse' to cause the sand to petrify into a stone wall. Then Rein made a mad dash behind the new barrier. When secured behind the wall he waved to them, "Hey there,"

"Hey,"

Just then a strategically thrown sandball arced over the wall and landed with a plop on his head. Maria laughed at his scowling face before pointing out the setting sun, "Hey, look,"

Rein turned around to see the sky turn red-orange with tints of violet. The sun had a short life in Comodo, leaving the town often in dawns, dusks, and nights. Apparently Aka notified Seth of the sun and they all ended up sitting back against the sand-stone wall watching the sun fall. Maria, loosened by the touches of alcohol, held onto Rein's arm and laid her head on his shoulder, 'Good thing we're sitting, otherwise I couldn't reach,' Rein slowly rested his head on her's. The three other girls to the vague hint and made their way away unsuspiciously; Seth went to eat more, Lif tagged along wanting to chat with her, and Aka went to explore the town.

X

When Seth and Lif sat down at one of the tables Seth ordered a steak and Lif ordered a black tea. Lif spoke up in a soft voice, "Rein and Maria look like their having fun,"

"Sure seems like it, I just wonder if he'll still go gambling or stay in the hotel room with Maria," Seth mused as she got her steak, "Thank you,"

"No problem," The waitress said handing Lif her tea and serving other tables.

Lif a sip of her tea, "I'm sure he'll go gambling,"

"Hmm... How about a bet, if he stays you owe me, say, a hundred zeny, vice versus, if your right and he goes gambling I owe you a hundred zeny. How about that?" Seth proposed taking breaking in between words to eat.

"Five thousand,"

Seth began to choke on her food and quickly took a drink from Lif's tea to wash it down, "Are you sure you want to wager 5K?"

Lif nodded, "I'm confident that I'll be right,"

"Sure, but it will be your loss,"

X

Aka was walking around Comodo as the town was setting up another all night party. She sat down on the edge of the wooden bridge that she was walking on and began to think, 'How am I going to clean them out? I doubt I could best that Gemini in speed nor would I fight off Rein or Maria with much ease,' then it was realized to her, steal away while everyone was asleep ad kidnap Lif as a hostage.

X

Rein helped the intoxicated blond though the hotel doors before nearly getting hit by a wayward knife launched in their direction. They saw Artz and Aka arguing over who's part of the room was who's while Lif was patiently waiting on the couch for it all to end. Maria stumbled forward and landed on the back of the couch, "What are they arguing about?"

"Aka wants to sleep by the window but Seth and Artz already took that spot and they're refusing to switch."

Artz snapped, "Nun einfach die Klappe zum Teufel dich!" (Translation: Well just shut the fucking hell up!). Then shoved past her up the room. Aka looked equally pissed and gave Artz the finger to his retreating back. Then she proceeded out the door to the outside.

Rein sat down with Maria and asked, "Why don't they just switch?"

Lif shrugged, "I don't know, Artz said he didn't trust a thief with a rear facing part of the room _and_ a window. I get the idea that Artz doesn't trust her the slightest."

"Anyways, lets go to dinner okay?" Rein suggested before Maria's red face turned greenish and covered her mouth, "Oh shit; Lif do you mind if you go get Artz while I take Maria to the restroom?" Lif shook her head and Rein hurried with Maria to the restroom.

X

Maria threw her head over the toilet and begun to throw up what she had earlier while Rein held his breath and rubbed her back in soothingly motions. "So disgusting, this is why I don't drink alcohol," Then he proceeded to move her hair out of the way.

"_Well sorry_... I didn't want to... deal with Seth's and... Aka's arguing so I... drank, is that ohkai with you?" Maria said catching her breath.

"Do you think you can handle food?"

"Yeah, I think I just threw up whatever alcohol my body didn't break down," Maria answered pulling herself up and used some toilet paper to wipe off her mouth, "First I have to brush my teeth ohkai?"

"Sure," Then they exitted the restroom and went up to the room to rid Maria of the horrible aftertaste.

X

Lif walked up the staircase to the shared hotel room to see Artz on the floor staring off into space with a scowl on his face. Lif approached him with caution, "Hey Artz,"

Said person snapped out of his daze, "Oh hey there Lif, what do you want?" the ending sounding a bit harsher than intended.

She stuttered, "Uh, Re-Rein wanted to know if you wanted to go with us to eat,"

Artz hummed then asked, "Is that bitch going to be with us?"

"Not that I know of," Lif held her hand out to Artz.

Artz took her hand and got up from the floor, "Alright,"

The experiment and homunculus headed down to wait for Rein and Maria.

X

After that finished dinner they returned to the modest hotel room and found a sleeping Aka laying and drooling on her bed. Artz shot a useless glare at her and everyone but Artz welcomed the thought of sleep with open arms. Artz stayed in a faux sleep, after drinking a berserk potion.

**'I suspect the bitch is up to something,'**

'Yeah, I agree. Hey Artz, what do you think she'll do?'

**'I don't know,'**

'Well thieves steal so that might be it,'

**'If that's all we can easily stop her,'**

'Sure but Lif wouldn't be able to stop her and Aka knows that, she could go after Lif,'

**'Yeah If she's smart then she'll go for Lif, then we're in deep shit,'**

'I say in that case, I stay with Lif all day tomorrow,'

**'Alright'**

With that the mental conversation ended and Seth fell dormant.

X

It was about 07:05 when Artz decided to crash and let Seth take control. After the burst of light dimmed down to a light glow Seth immediately hopped out of bed and dressed in a simple black tee-shirt and White short-sleeved oxford with black rolled up slim jeans and pair of straw sandles. As she was skipping out the room to get breakfast she tripped over a random weapon and landed face first. Maria, Lif, and Rein all seemed to wake up due to Seth's fall. Rein yawned as he sat, "What's going on?" he said weakly glaring at the embarrassed Gemini.

She explained, "Breakfast, what else at this time?"

Lif streched before getting out of bed, "Can I come too?"

"Sure but you should change first," Seth said pointing to Lif's nightgown.

Rein was swiftly kicked out of the room so Lif could change. After a few minutes later Lif and Seth opened the door, leaving and chatting to each other. Thinking the coast was clear, he dashed back towards his bed but saw a half naked Maria changing. Covering her chest she took a pillow and threw it at him, "Pervert!"

X

Walking out of the hotel, with toast in hand, Seth and Lif saw Rein quickly climb down the siding and runaway as a rain of bladed objects flew from the window, ranging from swords to knives to non-clicky pens. Seth muttered, "Well I guess he's not staying here today," then placed a bag of five thousand zeny into Lif's outreached open palm.

"Told you,"

X

The two walked down a comodo road, "Where do you want to go today? 'Cause we're going to places today,"

Lif was confused, "Life where? Comodo's empty during the morning and has very little shops."

Seth smiled proudly, "Yeah, that's why we're going to somewhere else," she led Lif into a nearby alleyway and summoned a warp portal, Lif leaned over it and jumped in, who was quickly followed by Seth.

X

They appeared in the middle of Prontera square. Seth grabbed Lif's hand and spun them around a bit, "See, now we can go shopping a lot."

Lif nodded her head, "Okay,"

They went throughout town till they saw a rather nice looking clothing store. Lif pointed to it, "Look." Seth looked in the direction of where Lif was pointing and saw the store, 'Kaeseolin* Lolita,', "A clothing store? Alright," She said, then walked with Lif to the store. When they entered Seth found it filled with frilly, lace, dresses in many different color schemes. Lif quickly ran to a rack that had white and black dresses.

Seth followed and questioned, "So your into this Lif? I'm more into the punk scene," She scratched her head absently as she looked at a skirt Lif picked out. It was Black with a white plaid design with a faux second layer of red and black plaid and had a trio of chained crosses attached to one of the belt loops.

"Yeah, I think it looks cute. It's cheap too," Lif grinned as she held the skirt.

Seth gave a sarcastic laugh, "Lolita clothes, cheap? Yeah ri-" she stopped when she took a look at the price tag, '$15.98', "Wow, this is cheap,"

"See, I heard about this place a few months back but I never had a chance to come to Prontera recently." Lif turned around and picked out a few dresses and two frilly red blouses.

While Lif was picking out clothes Seth told her, "I'm going to look at the accessories for anything I like, okay?" Lif nodded and Seth made her way to the accessories. There was half-palm gloves, checkered leather bracelets, and hair accessories. She searched up and down the shelf and found a nice fake silver chain necklace with a small five-point asterisk pendant**. She picked it up to get a better look, 'Hmm... I've been looking for something like this. Those Blacksmiths don't make small things like jewelry and those who do are overly religious and refuse to make anything outside of their tolerance.'

Lif walked up to her, "Did you find something?" she tipped forward on her tip-toes to look at what Seth was looking at, "An asterisk?"

"Yeah; so what did you get?"

"Two dresses, one skirt, and two blouses. Are you ready to pay?"

Seth nodded and they walked up to the counter and paid for the clothes and left. Seth put her hand over her eyes to block out the sunlight to let her eyes adjust, "Where do you want to go now?"

Lif pondered for a moment, "We could get something to eat and just wander for a bit,"

"Sounds like a good idea," Seth agreed and they made their way into a nearby food vender. Looking at the different foods they got two sandwiches and walked to a wooden bench against a inner city wall. They sat in a comfortable silence eating.

When Seth finished her sandwich, she leaned on Lif and felt an air of peacefulness.

Lif shifted a little, "Thank you,"

Seth glanced up at Lif, "Huh?"

Lif turned her head to make eye-contact with the Gemini, "Thank you, you wanted me to have a good time today and to keep me safe from Aka's intentions,"

Seth sat up quickly, "What? How did you know about that?," Her face was etched with confusion.

Lif laughed at Seth's expression and explained, "I'm not a dense child like everyone assumes me to be, I'm actually a very aware young adult, in homunculus age, who observes people's actions. I've noticed Aka's sticky fingers and less than clean intentions, once I eavesdropped on her shifting through my stuff. I'm the only one not proficient in offensive combat, thus if her best change of getting away is to hold a hostage and I'm the only rational choice," Seth stared, glazed over at Lif's uncharacteristic long long explanation. Lif took this moment to quickly take Seth's lips with her own. They were soft and feminine in nature and Lif enjoyed that. Before Seth could react Lif pulled away and whispered, "I think I may love you," Then she stood up and held out her hand grinning, "Let's go, Maria and Rein are probably looking for us, we didn't exactly leave a note saying we were going to Prontera."

Seth ghosted over her lips with her finger while absently took Lif's hand and got up. She grasped a blue gemstone from her pocket and held their bags in the other. She whispered, "'Warp Portal'," then the common blue swirl conjured itself. They jumped through the portal to avoid a lot of people cough...novices...cough.

X

*The shop's name is Korean for 'Catherine Lolita', I chose Korean because Gravity is a Korean based gaming company.

**An asterisk is on of the many Atheist/Anti-theism symbol known as a Athterisk. I made Seth a Antitheist due to not believing a 'good' god would allow such experiments to happen in to her (The Lighthalzen human experiments such as the 'ghost' monsters examples include Whikebine Tres and Armaia Dinze along with the Gemini-S58 Mini Boss)

A/N: It took me awhile to type this up, also I'm working on a 'Shiki' fanfiction as well, it starts out as a dark-fic then gets better (So far) and It's going to be rated M when uploaded. Seth is also wearing what I wore today actually (Till I got soaked by rain, waiting for a ride home), Black tee and White oxford short-sleeve with black jeans but I didn't wear the sandals, instead I wore some black sk8r shoes. Please read and review.

Tshuß!


End file.
